1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film transport mechanisms and, more particularly, to a translatable vacuum platen for transporting planar sheet film without scratching it.
2.Description of Related Art
In manual, semi-automated and automatic film transport systems relating to a large format camera, mechanical means transport the sheets of film used. The sheet film is gripped along one or more edges to effect transport. The process of engaging, transporting and releasing the sheet film presents a likelihood of and often does scratch the emulsion on the sheets of film. Where such transport includes exposure of the sheet film with a camera, it is not unusual to have the sheet film bowed or undulated during the moment of exposure. The extent and degree of non flatness of the sheet film during exposure affects the quality and accuracy of the image produced. Moreover, the extent to which the sheet film gripping elements intrude upon the sheet film itself is a function of a reduction of the exposable area of the sheet film.